Sneasel
/ |dexsinnoh=144 |dexunova= |dexmokalos=091 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=292 |evointo=Weavile |gen=Generation II |species=Sharp Claw Pokémon |type=Dark |type2=Ice |metheight=0.9 m |imheight=2'11" |metweight=28.0 kg |imweight=61.7 lbs. |ability=Inner Focus Keen Eye |dw=Pickpocket |egg1=Field |body=06 |color=Black |male=50 |evo= }} Sneasel (Japanese: ニューラ Nyuura) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Sneasel looks like a bipedal black cat or a weasel with sharp claws. It has a tail made of red feathers, with its left ear in a similar fashion. It also has a yellow-orange oval shaped gem on its chest and forehead. It has slanted red eyes that are defined by markings that look like long eyelashes. Gender differences The male's head feather is larger than the female's. Behavior Most Sneasel are cunning, and they usually form small groups to hunt down their prey. Some of them may live with Weavile in a group. They are known to steal eggs from unattended nests or even sneak into daycare centres to get some. Natural abilities Its abilities are Keen Eye or Inner Focus. Keen Eye prevents it from losing Accuracy. Inner Focus prevents it from flinching. It is thought to be very good at ninja skills as it is known to move at high speeds to attack opponents. Evolution This Pokémon evolves into Weavile while holding a Razor Claw and is leveled up at night. Game info Game locations |type=Dark |goldsilver=Route 28, Mt. Silver (Night) |gsrarity=Uncommon |crystal=Ice Path (Night) |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Icefall Cave (Leafgreen Only) |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Routes 216 and 217, Acuity Lakefront, Lake Acuity, Snowpoint Temple |dprarity=Common |platinum=Routes 216 and 217, Acuity Lakefront, Lake Acuity, Snowpoint Temple |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Mt. Silver |hgssrarity=Uncommon |blackwhite=Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Route 17 |xyrarity=Common |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None |sunmoon = Mount Lanakila |smrarity = Uncommon}} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles its enemy. |silver=Vicious in nature, it drives Pidgey from their nests and feasts on the eggs that are left behind. |crystal=This cunning Pokémon hides in the cover of darkness, waiting to attack its prey. |ruby=Sneasel scale trees by punching its hooked claws into bark. It seeks out unguarded nests and steals eggs for food while its parents are away. |sapphire=Sneasel scale trees by punching its hooked claws into bark. It seeks out unguarded nests and steals eggs for food while its parents are away. |emerald=Sneasel scale trees by punching its hooked claws into bark. It seeks out unguarded nests and steals eggs for food while its parents are away. |firered=Vicious in nature, it drives Pidgey from their nests and feasts on the eggs that are left behind. |leafgreen=Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles its enemy. |diamond=It feeds on eggs stolen from nests. Its sharply hooked claws rip vulnerable spots on prey. |pearl=It is extremely vicious and will not stop attacking until its foe is incapable of moving. |platinum=A smart and sneaky Pokémon. A pair may work together to steal eggs by having one lure the parents away. |heartgold=Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles its enemy. |soulsilver=Vicious in nature, it drives Pidgey from their nests and feasts on the eggs that are left behind. |black=A smart and sneaky Pokémon. A pair may work together to steal eggs by having one lure the parents away. |white=A smart and sneaky Pokémon. A pair may work together to steal eggs by having one lure the parents away. |black 2=A smart and sneaky Pokémon. A pair may work together to steal eggs by having one lure the parents away. |white 2=A smart and sneaky Pokémon. A pair may work together to steal eggs by having one lure the parents away. |x=It feeds on eggs stolen from nests. Its sharply hooked claws rip vulnerable spots on prey. |y=Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles its enemy. |or = Sneasel scales trees by punching its hooked claws into the bark. This Pokémon seeks out unguarded nests and steals eggs for food while the parents are away. |as = Sneasel scales trees by punching its hooked claws into the bark. This Pokémon seeks out unguarded nests and steals eggs for food while the parents are away. |sun = It has a cunning yet savage disposition. It waits for parents to leave their nests, and then it sneaks in to steal their eggs. |moon = It uses its claws to poke holes in eggs so it can slurp out the insides. Breeders consider it a scourge and will drive it away or eradicate it. |us=It blends into the dark of night to ambush its prey. Sneasel will attack Sandshrew, but its hard skin can cause Sneasel's claws to snap off. |um=They will cooperate to steal eggs from the nests of bird Pokémon, but fights break out to determine which one gets to eat the eggs. |sword=Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles its enemy. |shield=It has a cunning yet savage disposition. It waits for parents to leave their nests, and then it sneaks in to steal their eggs.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |[[Scratch]]|40|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status}} 1 |[[Taunt]]|—|100|20|Dark|Status}} 8 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical}} 10 |'Faint Attack'|60|—|20|Dark|Physical}} 14 |'Icy Wind'|55|95|15|Ice|Special}} 16 |Fury Swipes|18|80|15|Normal|Physical}} 20 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 22 |Metal Claw|50|95|35|Steel|Physical}} 25 |Hone Claws|—|—|15|Dark|Status}} 28 |'Beat Up'|—|100|10|Dark|Physical}} 32 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status}} 35 |[[Slash]]|70|100|20|Normal|Physical}} 40 |[[Snatch]]|—|—|10|Dark|Status}} 44 |'Punishment'|—|100|5|Dark|Physical}} 47 |'Ice Shard'|40|100|30|Ice|Physical}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |Metal Claw|50|95|35|Steel}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Whirlpool]]|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Skitty, Delcatty, Glameow, Purugly|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |gldspr = G 215 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 215 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 215 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 215 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 215 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = RS 215 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = DP 215 front.png |dpsprf = DP 215f front.png |ptspr = Pt 215 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 215f front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 215 front.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 215f front.png |bwspr = Sneasel BW.gif |b2w2spr = Sneasel BW.gif |xyspr = Sneasel XY.gif |xysprs = Sneasle Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Sneasel XY.gif |orassprs = Sneasle Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Sneasel first appeared in the fourth Pokémon movie, Celebi: Voice of the Forest, as one of the three Shadow Pokémon used by the main villain (the other two Pokémon being Scizor and Tyranitar). Another one, in the episode "Pop Goes the Sneasel!" caused trouble for the Silver Conference of Johto when it blocked people access to the Sacred Fire of Ho-Oh, which was needed for the festivities. It was captured by a trainer from Hoenn named Harrison and subsequently used in the Conference. Sneasel was one of the two featured Pokémon in the episode "Hail To the Chef!" A female Sneasel also appeared in the Battle Frontier episode "Duels of the Jungle!" with its evolved form, Weavile. Candice has her own Sneasel which she uses against Ash in "Sliding Into Seventh!" Silver also owns a Sneasel in the manga and games. *Vicious' Sneasel *Harrison's Sneasel *Rhoda's Sneasel *Candice's Sneasel *Sneasel (AG186) Trivia *Sneasel has the highest Speed of all Pokémon that can evolve. *Sneasel is one of the three Pokémon who evolve when holding an item. It shares this trait with Gligar and Happiny. *Sneasel could be seen as a counterpart to Gligar. Both are dual-typed Generation II Pokémon that both receive an evolution in Generation IV and also evolve by leveling up at night while holding a razor item. Etmyology Its name is a play on "sn'eaky" and "w'easel". Gallery 215Sneasel_OS_anime.png 215Sneasel_OS_anime_2.png 215Sneasel_OS_anime_3.png 215Sneasel_Dream.png 215Sneasel_Pokemon_Ranger_Shadows_of_Almia.png 215Sneasel_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 215Sneasel_Pokemon_Stadium.png 215Sneasel_Pokémon_Colosseum.jpg 215Sneasel_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 215Sneasel Pokémon HOME.png Sneasel-GO.png Sneasel GO Shiny.png SneaselMaleSprite.png SneaselFemaleSprite.png ShinySneaselSprite.png ShinySneaselSprite2.png Pokemon masquerade party.JPG fr:Farfuret Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon